Someday
by Tijiya
Summary: He's in a famous band, she's a famous writer. She had been rejected by him, what happens when he wants her? Years later she sees him singing, will she let him back into her life? Or will she reject him just as he had rejected her? 1 oneshot 1


**Song lyrics**

_Flashback_

Normal

"A'ight all, we 'ave a special guest t'night! 'iei from the Rekai Tantei!" The woman on the stage announced. The crowd went wild at the prospect of hearing a song from one of the famous young men from the group. Hiei stepped onto the stage; he wore a red sleeveless shirt, black pants with two white buckles, black boots, and a white bandana. He picked up the guitar from the side of the stage then walked into the middle.

**How the hell'd we wind up like this ****  
****And why weren't we able ****  
****To see the signs that we missed ****  
****And try to turn the tables ****  
****I wish you'd unclench your fists ****  
****And unpack your suitcase ****  
****Lately there's been too much of this ****  
****But don't think it's too late **

He closed his crimson eyes for a moment as he sang. He had written it himself, spending many hours locked away matching the music with the words. No one had even known he'd written it, this was the first time he sang it in front of a crowd. It had taken him a while to find the right words; he wanted it to be just right. It wasn't just another song written just for the hell of it, it had a meaning behind it. He may not be the first to admit it, but he knew that he had screwed up. Unfortunately he had seen it a bit too late. Now he was afraid he could never go back.

**Nothing's wrong ****  
****Just as long as you know that someday I will ****  
****Someday, somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that ****  
****Someday, somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when **

A young woman entered the bar; she looked to the front where Hiei stood singing. She wore black hip-huggers and an emerald green sparkly split sleeve top. She turned her head; she didn't even remember why she had come here in the first place. She saw a familiar face, a man with auburn hair pulled in a pony tail and forest green eyes smiled and beckoned her over. She went over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Shippo smiled. Now he was well over 500 years old and was trained in his fox magic. He would give any Youkai trouble and live to tell the tale. Being a Kitsune he had a knack for getting into a lot of trouble.

"My schedule has been booked, not really happy with that, but what can I do?" She half laughed.

"He's good," Shippo said randomly. Kagome glanced to the front.

"He's not THAT good," she mumbled. Shippo put his drink down on the table, his gaze was questioning.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong..." she sighed.

**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway ****  
****That we could end up saying ****  
****Things we've always needed to say ****  
****So we could end up staying ****  
****Now the story's played out like this ****  
****Just like a paperback novel ****  
****Let's rewrite an ending that fits ****  
****Instead of a Hollywood horror **

Hiei looked out into the crowd, he spotted the raven haired beauty easily. She stood out like a rose in a bunch of lilies, not that it was a bad thing. She was certainly a gift from above...an angel from the heavens themselves. She could have had anyone in the world. Any guy would have given anything to be with her yet she chose the one that was as stubborn and thick headed as hell. She had been attracted to him and wouldn't give up, yet he would push her away each time. He had pushed her further and further away until she was too far gone. Now there was no hope in her coming to him.

**Nothing's wrong ****  
****Just as long as you know that someday I will ****  
****Someday, somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that ****  
****Someday somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that... **

_A young Kagome walked around the forest just beyond Genkai's temple. She knew he'd be there; he always was after a mission. Her footsteps landed on the grass softly, her green skirt rustled as she ran in her search. Her raven black hair flowed behind her like water. The wonderful fragrance of flowers in bloom filled her nostrils. Her smile grew, it seemed like nothing could bring the young woman down. She sensed his familiar energy and ran to it._

_"Hey Hiei!" she smiled up at him. She put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. He glanced down at her. _

_"What are you doing here?" He grunted._

_"Just came to see you," she replied innocently. She said the same thing each time she came then she would sit beneath the tree and do her homework if she couldn't strike up conversation. _

_"Go back home," he grunted. She ignored his demand and sat beneath the tree. "Why are you constantly here?" He growled._

_"Because I choose to be," she replied as if it were obvious. "Because...I want to see you." He hadn't expected her to say so. How he had longed to hear her say those words, but instead of letting her stay he foolishly decided to push her away just like all the other times. She didn't deserve a convict like him...she deserved better. _

_"Then you are a fool!"_

_"Wh-why?"_

_"Go find a different man to pester; I do not need you around. I tire of you constantly coming just to be near me. I have and never will have any interest in you!" He snapped harshly. He smelt the scent of her tears followed by the sound of her retreating footsteps. _

**How the hell'd we wind up like this ****  
****And why weren't we able ****  
****To see the signs that we missed ****  
****And try to turn the tables ****  
****Now the story's played out like this ****  
****Just like a paperback novel ****  
****Let's rewrite an ending that fits ****  
****Instead of a Hollywood horror **

"Kagome...maybe if you gave him another..." Shippo started.

"He had already made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with me!" She snapped. Shippo sighed; he had talked with Kurama lately. It was becoming very clear that Hiei regretted what he had said to Kagome that day. If only she'd give him another chance, she wouldn't even talk to him. He could tell that even looking at the fire apparition opened old wounds. He could smell the faint scent of tears; would they avoid each other the rest of their days? Hiei was part of a famous band and Kagome was a famous writer. Both led successful lives, though their success came with trying to hide from the pain. Shippo hated to see Kagome so upset, not even Inuyasha broke her heart like that. She hadn't dated since; all her friends could do was sit back and watch her sink further into herself. There was nothing they could do and it irritated them to no end. She would just break down and say that she still loved him and wanted one more chance to see if he felt the same way. Though she never let herself do so...she just put on an eerie calm and went about her day.

**Nothing's wrong ****  
****Just as long as you know that someday I will ****  
****Someday, somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that ****  
****Someday somehow ****  
****I'm gonna make it alright ****  
****But not right now ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that ****  
****I know you're wondering when ****  
****You're the only one who knows that ****  
****I know you're wondering when **

Kagome ran out of the bar after the son unable to stand it anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the door slammed behind her. Hiei placed the guitar down as the crowd applauded loudly. He went off the stage, his eyes downcast. He had seen her burst out of the bar after he had finished. He had a feeling that he would never see her beautiful grey blue eyes nor smell her unique smell of cherry blossoms and rain again. He quietly left the bar with a heavy heart just in time to see her start her car. Blue and crimson crashed, in that moment he knew he had screwed up his chance with being with her the moment he had told her he'd never fall in love with her. Broken hearted she drove off leaving Hiei behind wondering what could have been.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: I hope that you all like this. I tried to make it sad…dunno why but I did. I had a couple of tears welling up in the corner of my eyes as I wrote the ending. Please review, it would be nice to hear from you all! Let me know how it was please. –Pushes Hiei out-**

**Hiei: -growls- Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**


End file.
